


Project "W"

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, BBC, Fanfiction, Gen, Historical, Holocaust, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Germany is suffering a great dealIt looks like Project "W" may have to come into play





	1. Project "W" Part 1

   The war was on a breaking point for Germany, and the country was really leaning towards surrendering. 4.3 million is the special number in dead and Germany couldn’t have that...this war is Germany’s for the winning. Even though this is usually the time where the side who is suffering this much should be thinking of surrendering, but an order for a project “W” may change the history of this war. The sound of rain and the splashing of mud and boots could be hear in the city of Berlin. Soldiers and civilians filled the dirty, wet streets scurrying around like chickens with their heads cut off. You would probably describe it as chaos, especially at the train station. Yelling, crying, barking, multiple footsteps, heavy drops of rain and the hiss of trains filled the ears of the young SS as he runs through the crowd of people. Pushing his way through young and old the SS ran like his life depended on it.

        Finally reaching the main train station the SS climb the stairs to an secret office of the German Nazis. There he straighten his soaked uniform, clicked his boot heels together, stretches out his arm in a solute like fashion announcing “Hail Hitler!” to the back of a head standing black leather chair. A hand casually waved from the side of the chair signalling the SS to continue. “Project “w” is under restrains and ready for transport, sir.” reported a young man. Turning the chair around a man revealed himself to the SS with a glass of scotch in one hand and an evil grin stretched upon his lips. “Good...are they contained separated from the Jews...actually combine the cars, so we can save on  Zyklon B, now go.” expresses the man. In response the SS once more hits his heels together sauteing again reciting “Hail Hitler” before leaving.

        Whispers and murmurs filled my ears as I raised my head to be faced with many men, women clutching their children. All huddled on the far side of of the train car, blinking away the sedatives I gritted my teeth as I try to stand up. Immediately heavy chains clamped around my neck, wrists and ankles increased the struggle to stand. After some effort and many tries in an attempt to stand, finally I stood at my full height hitting my head against the roof of the car. “Oh no, I can’t be…” I think to myself looking down at my hands to see two huge paws. All the men shaking with fear pulled their wives and children behind them as I glanced over to where they stood. Unfortunately once in wolf form I can’t speak english, and so I could only speak with my own kind once in wolf form. Whimpering I lay back down in the middle of the car feeling the wolfsbane running through my blood. Only a few minutes went by and the only thing I could do was to curl up into a ball waiting, and thinking of my friends hoping that they are ok. The humans around me soon relaxed enough to keep a distance around my huge form but pray and talk in normal way of life.

        What seemed like hours had passed when the feeling of tiny hands running along my fur. Lifting my head I was faced by a young Jewish woman, and her baby. “I don’t believe you are dangerous…” I slowly nod my head in the most human like way I could muster, as I changed my eyes from their glowing white back to my original hazel color. The woman’s eyes grew at the sight as she moved a little closer. “So it’s true there are such thing as werewolves….and you understand me?” This time I looked around the car at the shocked eyes before giving a short, soft curt nod. “Please it is so cold and we need heat could you….help?” asked an elderly man. After a few seconds I stretched out as far as I could, dragging the heavy chains across the wooden floorboards to have many bodies pressed up against me. The young Jewish woman who had enough courage to come up in the first place ran her hand against one of my pointed ears to get my attention. Looking up at the smiling face I was thanked by a small kiss to the snout, as she whispered in my ear. “Thank you, and to make you feel a little better, when we were loaded onto these cars I saw four men and a women loaded onto the cars behind us.” “Maybe you know them?” She asks. In response I wag my tail sitting up enough to respond as a K9. A small giggle escaped her throat as she snuggled up to me falling asleep. “Good they are still alive….they are still alive.” I thought to myself before falling to darkness also.

        Waking up from my peaceful sleep happened suddenly as the multiple body heat rapidly moved, and a sharp sensation pierced my neck filling me with yet more wolfsbane. The white in my eyes grew brighter as my breathing turned to snarling. I began to pull at the chains around my neck, wrists, and ankles when I kept receiving blow after blow. All my senses were overwhelmed and the sound of yelling from the people around me and the intruders deafen me. Other train car doors opens revealing snarling similar to mine and the people yelling and fighting also. Hands gripped themselves to my body trying to free me of my chains, as I thrash my head baring my teeth at the people holding bats and stun sticks. After some fighting the loud sound of gunfire and bodies hitting the ground filled my ears. The stench of blood filled my nose as I was pulled to the middle of the courtyard like space. Regaining my vision a bit I caught a glimpse of the young women and her baby standing in group of what survived the mass gunfire. A low growl rumbling from my throat as I was knocked onto all fours to the mud. Again I try to gain some of my surrounding when the sight of a silver colored wolf, a light brown color wolf, and a darker brown colored wolf stood beside me in the same appearance as I. Once more gunfire rang throughout the darkness, before many bright spotlights were shown on us. Two roars blared from the trains as a dark brown red wolf and black colored wolf were pulled out of the cars. Slowly the men dragged the roaring wolves into line chaining us to the dirt.


	2. Project "W" Part 2

        Everything hurt, my muscles screamed at the stress built up from the wolfsbane ripped at my muscles as we were forced to stand in place like show dogs. The noises was unbearable all sorts of sounds mixed from yelling, crying, rain, thunder, trains, and other dogs barking. Glancing at my friends seeing the same distressed panic looks spread across their faces. I lowered my head letting the cold rain run through my fur I let out a small bark like yelp saying this to my friends who all relaxed at the sound of my voice. “Stop fighting, we can’t use up all of our strength, we will need it...everything will be alright.” Instantly Sherlock, Mycroft, Molly, John, and Greg stop struggling looking up into the crowd blinding responding. “Kaitlyn is that you?” asked Molly. “Guys are you here? Where are we?  I can’t see anything, Sherlock what is going on?” asked John shaking his head of water in an attempt to shake off the wolfsbane. “Kaitlyn! I know where we are!” screamed Sherlock. “We need to get out of here! something very bad will happen here!” warned Mycroft. The silver wolf turned his head towards me licking my snout. “Are you OK?” asked Greg. In response I licked his snout rubbing my head against his whispering. “I’m okay, stay close to me love, don’t let go.”

        The courtyard grew incredible quiet at the sound of us talking which mostly sounded like growls, whines, and barks to the human ears.  Everything seemed to stop as a man in knee high black boots, dark brown baggy like trousers, accompanied with a similar dark brown German military uniform with a red Nazi arm band around his right bicep. Soaked from the rain this man took a riding crop from one of his following SS men. Using the end of the crop he raise my head looking into my white glowing eyes. Narrowing his eyes he smirked at his achievement, as I bared my teeth emitting a low growl from inside my throat. “Well, well...aren’t you a pretty one?” smirked Adolf dropping the riding crop to his side running a hand over his face clearing away the rainwater. Waving a hand to his right a SS officer came up beside him awaiting orders. The way he spoke not taking his eyes from mine would send chills down your spine then back up again. “Do we know their names?” he asked calmly studying my eyes as if he could see my human side if he stared deep enough. “No sir, they were transformed already and wouldn’t change back.” answered the SS. “How much wolfsbane did you inject into them just now?” The SS held out a needle showing that half of the serum was missing, “Only half just to get them out of the cars.” Adolf eyed the needle in the young man’s hand before speaking. “Only half? Then it should be wearing off isn’t it?” he asks turning towards me. “You can change back anytime you want I suppose hmm?....Go on show me who you really are…..SHOW ME!” screamed Hitler grabbing one of my pointed ears dragging my head down roughly.

        “ENOUGH!” warns Greg as he lunges forward a bit snapping his teeth making a horrendous bark mixed with a growl. Everyone expect Hitler jumped back in fear when the silver wolf made his warning. Raising an eyebrow Adolf released my ear turning his attention to Greg as well. “Excuse me? What was that?.....oh...are you two together?....” Neither of us answered just an continuous staring contest played out for a few minutes. “Köhler!” screamed Hitler as a the same SS officer who answered his first question stepped forward after flinching at the sound of his name. “Hail Hitler!” he announced trying to hide his emotions. “Inject the silver one with more wolfsbane then teach him a lesson….no one speaks out to Hitler, exceptionally if they are a wolf.” The SS nodded running off to receive another syringe of the deadly serum. Meanwhile men in striped pajamas like uniforms came around us tightening the chains holding myself and Greg. In a matter of seconds the SS returns with a full syringe of wolfsbane heading towards Greg. The whole line of wolves started to rumble as the SS grew closer. Greg and I struggled to throw off the chains as the SS stuck Greg in the neck.

        All the fur stood up on Greg’s back as all of his senses went sky high; his eye glowing a brighter white than mine as he whimpers in fear and pain. Gritting my teeth I watched powerless as the SS and striped pajama men came up wielding pipes, riding, corps, sticks, really anything up against Greg and I. Desperately I try to reach him to comfort the frightened wolf, but I was tugged away when the first strike was giving by Hitler himself. A single blow on top if top of the head, then followed quickly with blows to the back, head and sides. My heart broke with every swing and crack of bone and metal hitting together, my anger grew also as my heart broke. After about two minutes I couldn’t take anymore of the abuse and screamed out in my human voice “STOP!” The swings stopped mid swing as the wolf faded from my appearance. Soon back in human form I scramble to Greg’s side picking up his head cradling it in my lap. Stroking his pointed ears, feeling every pained breath, as I kissed his snout. “I’m so sorry Greg, I haven’t meant for this to happen.” In that instant Greg also begins to lose his wolfish features. Every bruise and cut more clearly displayed on his toned body under his ripped work clothes. “I love you Kaitlyn.” he whispered groggily as he pulled my head down connected our lips.


	3. Project "W" Part 3

The kiss lasted only a few seconds when some SS officers pulled us apart. “NO! LET GO OF ME...GREG!” I screamed as I struggled against the hands. Elbowing in all directions I was continued to be dragged away as Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Molly are being forced to change back. My last glimpse before being thrown in a basement like chamber was seeing an SS smack Greg who tried to stand up to come after me. Heavy doors were softly slammed shut shutting out the sounds from outside, and I was left in my ripped jeans, and flannel soaked with rain water. The chamber like room I was left in was like huge empty milky grey concrete walls, floor, and ceiling with a big black metal door on the far side of the chamber in which I entered. The smell of suffocating death stained this room, as I slowly stood feeling the cold floor under my bare feet. Even now my body ached from the wolfsbane which is still coursing through my veins, as I examined the walls and roof. Turns out there were piping laying on the other side of the walls. They had a slight vibration shaking the concrete wall as I ran my hand over them making my deductions. After a few minutes I finish my deductions and glance down at my clothes and scowl at the state of my favorite flannel. Soon after the big metal door opens to have Sherlock, Mycroft, John, Molly and Greg shoved through as I did before.

Almost like a cat Sherlock jumped up in what is left of his ripped suit and bare feet slamming his fists on the metal door. “YOU COWARDS!!!” he screamed. Again striking the door making small dents in the cover leaving his knuckles cracked and bleeding. “Sherlock, stop abusing the door you are not going to making a difference.” stated Mycroft standing in one of his tattered fancy suits also bare footed. Sherlock stops shaking the blood from his hands as he turns to his older brother. Molly and I race to Greg’s side helping him up to his feet as we look over his wounds. “So now what?” grunted Greg leaning almost all of his weight on Molly and I. “I have inspected the room and all I have found that they’re pipes embedded in the wall, and the smell is a bit much.” Sherlock and Mycroft immediately raced to the wall placing both hands on the freezing concrete. After some time feeling the wall running their fingers and palms up and down the rough, blank surface. Sherlock placed his ear up against it quickly jumping back as if the wall had bit him. Looking up onto the ceiling and around at the corners of the box like room. His eyes stopped on the right most corner focusing on a little red light. “Aha, got you!” shouted Sherlock running up to the corner jumping up grabbing the small camera.

With the small camera in hand Sherlock started to fiddle with the small lens breaking it off. “Sherlock, what have you done that for?...these people already don’t like us.” asked Molly letting go of Greg to be replaced with John to make attempt to take the camera from the youngest Holmes boy. Sherlock scrunched up his face in irritation as he holds the camera up from Molly’s point of reach. “Sherlock let me see it!” complains Molly struggling to pull Sherlock’s hand down to retrieve the small camera when a thunderous blare of an alarm filled the room. All six of us clasped our hands against our ears as the ceiling of the room seem to open up pouring down gallons and gallons of cold water on our heads. Crouching from the weight of the water I tighten my grip on Greg, as John and I move to the sides of the room. Mycroft and Sherlock began to blindly search through the water for a way to stop it. After some minutes of being soaked with freezing water, it was like the pipes instantly sealed off or they ran out of water for the water stopped falling leaving the room mildly flooded. Shaking from the freezing water Greg, John, and I huddle together mirroring the two Holmes boys and Molly across from us as we try to catch our breaths.

“Stay close, use each other's body heat, and keep moving if we get separated and or stop move we’ll freeze to death.” informed John running his hands against Greg’s back and his arms. Everyone began to jump in place, doing push ups, almost anything to try to stay warm. Just as the water had came down into the chamber, the ceiling again opened up. In response everyone flinched and moved to the sides of the room expecting another load of freezing water to fall from the heavens. A minute went by and nothing fell from the open ceiling, but a small sound of hissing gas filled our ears. “Gas!” hissed Mycroft placing his jacket suit up to his face running over to the black door sealing us inside. With a huge amount of the gas inhaled my mind began to cloud up slowly slipping from my current conscious state. Gasping I fall to my knees feeling my grip on Greg loosen as his grip grew tighter around me. Coughing and gasping for air I struggle to stay awake as Greg and John fall to their knees beside me. Sherlock Molly and Mycroft desperately try to find a way out but soon fall as well and we all fall into a deep dark sleep.  


	4. Project "W" Part 4

“Kaitlyn?....That’s her name….right?...” “That’s what the sliver haired man said and he even kissed her….so I’m pretty sure.” Stated two muffled voices through the high pitched ringing. Flexing my muscles and rotating my wrists I slowly sit up pulling my head up to my head to only stop half way. Groaning I open my sensitive eyes I look down to my hands to see the same restraints on my wrists. The only thing that is different is that I was in human form. Leaning down a bit I run my hands through my hands and shake my head getting rid of the blurriness and the ringing ears. Finally I look up to see the same young women and the other Jewish people. “Hey you're awake, we didn’t know how long you were going to to be out.” exclaims the woman. Almost ignoring the Jewish girl I look around the room I was in to see many Jewish faces and my friends still knocked out. Greg laid a few feet away from me on my left and Sherlock the same distance on my right. Molly, John, and Mycroft opposite from where we lay mirroring our restraints.

All of my attention focused from the tightly clamped metal around my wrists, then to the small dirt like bunker housing us, then to my friends, and finally  to all the different jewish eyes curiously watching my every move. My mind finally processes everything as my eyes landed on Greg. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to slide over to Greg trying to cradle the bloody and bruised man. A whimper escaped my lips when the chains held me back, as I began to pull at the chains. “Someone find me something sharp” commands the Jewish woman as a the many people surrounding us scrambled around looking high and low for rock or something. A little girl soon came up holding a piece of barbed wire. Saying her thanks the jewish women takes the wire grabbing my now slightly bleeding wrists as I make attempted to pull myself free.

“My name is Ruth.” whispers the jewish women as she picks the handcuffs holding me to the floor. “Kaitlyn…” I said with a small voice as I watch her small hands work with the locks. Soon a small click sounded through the crowd as my handcuffs fall off onto the dirt floor with a soft thud. Instantly I race to Greg’s side cradling him running my fingers through his matted hair. Almost like a magnet Greg’s hands clamped themselves to my forearms with a grip like iron, partly opens his eyes. “Shh it's ok love, I’m right here go back to sleep.” A smile spread across his lips as he slowly closed his eyes placing his head in my lap. Ruth quickly undid the shackles  on Greg, then moved to Sherlock  and the others. Everything seemed to happen in small baby steps, because Sherlock and John woke from their forced comas stumbling around almost in the way of the famous Stag Night on John’s Blog. Both beaten and bloodied as Greg and Mycroft who slowly sat up from the dirt rubbing his aching head.  Molly and I on the other hand didn’t receive that much harsh treatment, for we only had mirror cuts and bruises littered on our bodies.

“What happened? My head feels like it’s going to explode?” complained Mycroft leaning back against a wooden pillar holding up the mud hut. “We have been placed in a controlled coma as it seems...whatever that gas was knocked us out for a week or so I guessing.” explain Sherlock running throughout the hut pushing pass people taking in his environment as he tangles his fingers in his black curls thinking. “Sherlock calm down you are going to hurt yourself plus we need to save our energy who knows what is going to happen.” warns John placing his hands on Sherlock’s shoulder gently pushing him to the ground. “You guys don’t remember the past week?” Asked Ruth with an awful look of sorrow etched on her face. All 5 of us shook our heads in denial as Ruth and the other malnutrition jewfolk sat down to explain. 


	5. Project "W" Part 5

    “Hail Hitler!” announced young Köhler facing the celebrating Nazi leader who was drinking his best brandy for his latest achievement. Grinning a nasty grin Hitler scoops up another sparkling glass shoving it into the young SS’s slight trembling hands. “Ah, Köhler come my man, and tell me what has become of our beautiful creatures.” Hitler slurred a bit tipsy clumsy pouring the brandy into the glass with his other arm around Köhler’s shoulders still holding his half empty glass. “All six are drugged and unconscious sir.” Hitler’s smile grew considerably as he downs the rest of the brandy in his glass throwing it to a Jew standing in the corner. Who fumbles with it before quickly hugging the fragile glass to his chest as if Hitler had thrown him his heart. Stretching letting loud cracks emit from his neck Hitler started towards the door. The bottle of brandy in his right hand his left arm around Köhler’s shoulders.

        Reaching the chamber Hitler shrugs of Köhler taking a swig from the brandy bottle before pushing into Köhler’s chest. Pushing two skinny Jewish male out of his way Hitler pulls open the big black metal door. Revealing four men and two women lying on the cold concrete soaked to the bone in water. Stepping into the half flooded chamber Hitler staggers forward running a hand through his wet hair. “Kaitlyn Kline…” he whispered pointing to Kaitlyn who is being hugged by Greg and John. “Grrrregory Lestrade” he said rolling his R a bit pointing at Greg. “Dr. John Watson.” He said a little louder once more pointing out John laying on the floor over Kaitlyn and Greg. Spinning on the heels of his boots Hitler walks over to the other three bodies lying a few feet apart from each other. “Sherlock Holmes” he said pointing at Sherlock who was flat on his stomach with a part of the small camera in hand. Take a step forward he bends down taking the camera from Sherlock and Molly’s hands “Molly Hooper” he whispered moving a strand of hair out of molly’s face. “And Mycroft Holmes!” Screamed Hitler looking down on Mycroft who was laying on his back near the wall.

        Everyone in the room before the chamber started in from the chamber door. Köhler and the two Jewish men Hitler pushed to the ground were the only ones who stepped inside the chamber after him. Everyone stood in silence listening to Adolf confirm the werewolves names. “Wake them up.” Commanded Hitler stepping to the middle of the chamber. The two Jewish men and Köhler ran out of the room soon returning with buckets of water, with another group of Jewish prisoners. Ruth was one of the extra prisoners who came and lifted each werewolf untangling them from each other laying them out separate. With a quick motion with their buckets the SS and Jews doused the poor shivering wolves lying on the floor. All at once a breath of air was pushed into each wolf’s lungs at precisely the same time. Then followed by coughing and stirring of bodies as Hitler signaled to the SS behind him a single swipe of his hand. Instantly they were pulled to their feet showing the glassy blank looks in their eyes. With tense muscles and behaviors like animals Kaitlyn, Sherlock, Greg, Mycroft, John, and Molly resisted against the men holding them upright.

        What surprised everyone was the little effort it took for them to be freed from the tight grips holding the wolves. Only a swipe of an arm slung the men away from them into the wall cracking the concrete with such force the chamber shook around them. Scared the Jewish prisoners stood in shock meeting the vacant stares of the heavy breathing men and women standing before them. With no time at all Hitler’s men retaliated with chains and stun sticks, taking the risks and closed in on the wolves. A fight broke out against the six and their tiresome opponents, but the remarkable events of the fight was that the wolves hardly moved. Only their upper torso and some small steps expressed from the hypnotized creatures in which stood before them. An what seemed like an hour has passed when without warning an electric shock channeled through the wolves bodies delaying them long enough for them to get restrained. Once forced to their knees Hitler was the only one seen with a stun stick curled in between his fingers.

        Silences filled the chamber but for the heavy breaths and rustling of chains mixed with footsteps. Throwing the stun stick outside the chamber door Hitler then picks up a rusted pipe from one of the SS. Welding the pipe in his hand he weighted the metal barrel for a second as he walked in front of the line of wolves placed at his feet. Hands chained behind their backs the wolves knelt on their knees heads moving up and down side to side from the amount of drugs flowing through their minds. Thump…..Thump….Thump….Thump, the sound was tormenting to the ears as the prisoners and SS watched Adolf pace the wet concrete eyeing his targets kneeling in front of him. Everyone even the SS surrounding the lineup was wishing for something to happen anything when all of the sudden the sound of bone and metal filled the room.

        John laid on the floor sprawled out on his stomach struggling to get up from the blow to the shoulder. Yelling erupted from the line as another crack sounded from the line. Sherlock was the next one on the floor, then followed with Mycroft and Greg. One after another the four men received blows to the back, head, shoulders, hands, arms, legs really anywhere Adolf could reach. The room was silent after some minutes of continuing cracks of bone and metal.  Finally the beating had came to an ended as Adolf dropped the bloodied pipe onto the floor with a clatter.  Running a trembling hand over his face clearing away the blood. Snapping his fingers together then pointing at the six wolves he spoke with such calming matter Satan himself may had a chill run down his spine. “Put them to work.” And with that he left returning to his office.

        From then on the rain poured as the six wolves were forced to once more change forms then to be linked together for work. Chained together the massive wolves worked like horses pulling barbed wire fences, steam engines, mostly anything Hitler wanted to see fit. The Jewish helped with most of the work somewhat lifting the strain from the wolves. Mud rose to the knees of the Jewish prisoners and to the elbows of the wolves. Rainwater stung their eyes as they pulled at the chains trying to move what the SS had assigned. Beatings were giving to wolf or man who fell from exhaustion or from the mud that clanged from their bodies. Five weeks went by with this kind of treatment when finally the wolves broke down fall into a deep sleep that not even beatings could wake them. The Jewish prisoners forced by the SS dragged the heavy wolves back to their barracks to care until they wake. Almost 10 weeks went by before Kaitlyn woke from her terrible sleep from the sound of her name.  


	6. Project "W" Part 6

  I  stared blankly at Ruth as she told her story listening intently for the small details. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Molly took in every word to heart as she spoke. “So we were like zombies?” Asked John rubbing his sore wrists as he stared at his still bare feet. “verdugo, it's a newly made drug that shuts down the brain to a subconscious state.” Explained Sherlock looking at the fronts and back of his hands. “Do you think the drug would mess with our healing abilities?” I asked looking down at Greg. “Healing abilities?” Asked Ruth watching me cuddle Greg running my fingers threw his hair after tracing small circles around his temples. “Werewolves had a little power of regeneration….when we get hurt with something minor like cuts and or bruises, we can be back to our normal self in a matter of a few minutes” Explains Mycroft. “But if we get hurt in a major fashion it would take a day or two depends on the injury” adds Molly. Ruth and the other Jewish people's eyes grew in curiosity. I slowly nod my head as I run my hand across Greg’s arm tracing his badly cut forearm. As my fingers left each patch of skin the bloody gash that once was etched in his skin slowly sealed up not even leaving a scar behind.

        Greg’s eyes slowly opened taking a deep breath in before looking around. Almost all eyes were on him with disbelieving eyes and open mouths. “Did I miss something?” Asked Greg sitting up with a small grunt then pulling me to his side. Ruth came up with a small smile before a small little boy poked his head out from behind Ruth staring at Greg and I in wonder. “Whoa...he's magic.” Expressed the little boy. Greg smiles after the realization what the boy meant and beckoned the him closer. “So you like magic?” Asked Greg smiling bigger as the boy nodded quickly. Greg carefully picked up a small rock keeping eye contact with the little boy as he steps forward. Then with a smile he reaches out with the rock concealed in his hand touching the back of the boy's ear. “Oh what is that doing suck in your ear?” He said pulling out the rock showing the boy who grabbed his ear in disbelief with a huge smile. Taking the rock from Greg the small boy held it tightly in his hand before speaking. “Can you do that eye trick again?” Whispered the small boy.

        Confused Greg glances at me and then the others before. Shrugging I place my hands over my eyes for a second before uncovering them to show my bright glowing white eyes. Everyone in the hut stared in awe as Greg does the same. “You two have the same colored eyes.” Pointed out Ruth. A smile stretched across Greg and my lips as we held each other's hands. “Well that only happens when two wolfs are “together”.” I answered back earning back some understanding nods in return from the adults. Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and Molly soon mirrored our actions showing off their eye colors also. “Their eyes are the same too Ruth..” said the little boy still holding Greg’s rock tightly in his hand. Ruth tilted her head a bit looking at the two black eyed men. “Kaitlyn and Greg are together just as John and I are.” Explained Sherlock pulling John to his side.

        Everyone in the hut nodded in understatement once more before a loud alarm sounded making everyone jump. All of our eye colors instantly turned back to normal as the door of the hut was ripped open. Adolf stooped down peering inside to see Greg and I crouching in front of Ruth and the small boy. With a click of his fingers two SS men came in after us latching onto Greg and I pulling us out of the dirt hut. Once outside Greg and I were thrown on the hard muddy ground. Followed by Sherlock, John, Molly and Mycroft.

        With all six of us flat on our stomachs the beating began once again. Pain flared up through our bodies before another dose of wolfsbane entered our bloodstream. Hitler smiled at the cringing wolves in front of him. Fur grew out from our bodies as the nasty cracking and snapping of bone echoed throughout the camp mixed with horrific roars. Hitler smirked at the roars before he stepped up to six furious wolves chained together. Snapping his fingers everyone was pulled to their hind legs, and stretched out displaying our healing bodies. Raising a eyebrow Hitler walked up to Sherlock and Mycroft motioning the two to be linked together. Then doing the same with Greg, I, then  John, and Molly. “Bring them.” Another simple command that caused a burning pain shoot up through our backs as we were lead by chain throughout the camp. Each step made our joints pop and crack so loudly that almost all the Jews and German SS we pasted cringed at the sound. Soon we come up to a makeshift arena similar to the Roman Colosseum.

        The arena was filled with German, Russian, Irish almost all of Europe cheering and screaming at our presence. Hitler stepped up on a platform stretching out his arms in a warm greeting like fashion. “GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!....WELCOME TO AUSCHWITZ, THE ONLY PLACE ON EARTH WHERE YOU CAN EXPERIENCE A BATTLE LIKE NO OTHER, WEREWOLVES DEATH MATCH….NOW ARE YOU READY FOR A FIGHT OF A LIFETIME?!” the crowd erupted with cheers, screams, and chants in many different languages. The noises stung our ears as each pair was lined up along the edge of the dusty battle floor. “NOW LET’S MEET OUR FIGHTERS SHALL WE?” Voiced Adolf walking over to us. Taking a metal rod he pointed at Greg and I. “KAITLYN KLINE AND HER HUSBAND GREGORY LESTRADE AKA THE DETECTIVE INSPECTOR COUPLE!” the crowd once again blew up in deafening noise. Moving one Hitler announced Sherlock and Mycroft as the Holmes boys they too received the same responses. Then John and Molly announced as the Ex Army doctor and his assistant, again they received the same responses.  

        People were everywhere, standing up against the metal railings, hanging off the railing, standing on the chairs. Mostly anywhere to get a better view of the fight arena. Adolf smirked as he leaned over looking at Greg and I. “You two must be their favorites, let's have you two go first must not keep the people waiting shall we?” Deep ominous growls escaped Greg and my throats making the cheers grow a notch louder. With a swipe of his hand Hitler made the Jews pull us the middle of the arena. Releasing the chains holding the both of us with a big clunk the Jews raced back to the gate to find it locked behind them. Terrified and shocked they watched as Greg and I stood up to our full height. Breathing heavy we are met by the same gate which we were lead in open showing two German SS a woman and a man matching Greg and I. Taking off their SS uniform jackets to show off their big muscles the two embrace mocking the tile we were given. The crowd cheered once more demanding the two to change.

        Their change when smoothly almost like they teared off their skins revealing the massive wolves beneath. Greg and I stare at the two positions to the crowd like show dogs. Narrowing my eyes I glance over at Greg to be slammed into by the female wolf. Flying back I land into the rock wall with a hard smack leaving a body imprint. Half of the crowd cheered as the other half groaned in disappointment. “Kaitlyn!” screams Greg growing double in size locking arms with the male wolf. Slowly I raise my head out of the rumble shaking the dizzy spell that lingered over me. Finally my vision returned showing the female bounding up towards me on all four teeth bared and claws extended. With precise reaction I jumped up grabbing a hold of her upper torso slinging her to the opposite wall. With a satisfying crack filling my ears I turn my attention to Greg to see the two males going at it on each other. Biting, clawing, kicking, punching, you name it it was happening in that fight.  

        “These wolves aren’t wolves” I think to myself as I watch the fight before me and the standing up female across the arena. Turning around the female let out a blood curdling howl/ roar. Anger filled my veins as I tensed up my muscles and clench my fists together ready for the female to attack. Eyes glowing bright both of us jump up into the air clashing together tearing each other apart. The crowd around us cheered and screamed in joy and defeat as the battle continues. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Molly watch in horror when both Greg and I would be slammed into the walls and or ground just to get back up and keep going.  The fight seemed to last forever until both the German wolves finally fall to the ground bloody and broken. Greg and I stood bodies shaking senses still sky high caked in blood. HItler stood in amazement staring from Greg and I to the screaming crowd back to us. Shrugging he just smirked stepping out into the bloody dirt arena to announce the winners and then the next fight. Just stepping out upon the soft reddish dirt another alarm sounded. Everyone cowered in fear as American and British soldiers rushed in shooting up the place.

        The pain was too much even with the healing everything hurt. Breathing, standing, the noise everything was like torture to Greg and I. Not knowing the chaos and justice around us we both fell to our knees changing back into human form. Roars and snarls sounded as our bodies hit the ground, Sherlock, and Mycroft broke loose as the American soldiers release the chains. Scaling the walls the two followed by John and Molly ran to our sides protecting our unconscious forms. Soon the chaos grew quiet and all that was left was the wall of wolves standing around the two humans. No one could move the wolves, food, water nothing could move them and all the soldiers could worry about was the two detective inspectors inside the wolf circle. “Please we need to examine them...we won’t hurt them...they could die…” pleaded two army doctors to Sherlock and Mycroft. Sherlock glanced at John who softly nodded his head standing up making the doctors flinch in surprise.

        Slowly John began to lose his wolfish features crouching to the ground. Everyone stared in amazement as he stood up with a stone cold look in his eyes. “Dr. John Watson Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.” stated John with an outstretched hand. Taking his hand in a strong firm handshake the doctors replied with small shocked smiles. “Does this mean we can help examine….” tailed off the doctor motioning to Greg and Kaitlyn.  John glances at the two then back at the stressed doctors. “Yes you can by be careful in what you do.” stated John walking inside the circle to be followed by the doctors. Molly, Mycroft and Sherlock closed a three way circle around the three men keeping a close eye on the others around.


	7. Project "W" Part 7

Waking up seemed a lot easier than it was in the past. Everything was quiet, but for the small mechanical hum. I feel at peace, my body didn’t hurt and someone was gently holding my hand. Slowly opening my eyes I was met with Greg’s sleeping form. He looked peaceful as if we were back home sleeping in our own bed. Turning my head to the right the sight of Sherlock sleeping on the small space of the hospital bed gently holding my bruised hand. “Sherlock?” I whisper watching him slowly wake up looking up from his sleeping state. “Kaitlyn...you're up…” “Good morning to you too” I said giggling squeezing his hand a bit. Sherlock looks down at our hands and smiles releasing my hand. “He’s still asleep, you two got the most of the injuries with that fight, but hell you should have seen the SS wolves.” chuckles Sherlock glancing at Greg.

Soon Greg begins to stir opening his eyes immediately sitting up with a start ready to fight. Sherlock jumps from his chair trying to calm down the startled alpha. “Careful Lestrade, you just woke up...everything is alright.” Greg stares at Sherlock calming down enough to sit back then he starts to look around to see the hospital room. “Greg?” I whisper placing my hand on the railing. Greg’s eyes instantly locked onto mine. “Kaitlyn….are you ok?” I nod reaching my hand out towards him holding his hand. “You both should be recover quickly since you woke….once you get released we will have to get back to training.” comments Sherlock. Nodding in agreement Greg and I slowly sat up as Sherlock went to go get the doctors.

A week later Greg and I were finally released from the hospital and brought back to Barker Street. Sitting down on the couch I let out a happy sigh. “It’s nice isn’t it?” asks John sitting in his favorite chair. Smiling I nod in agreement as Sherlock comes in the room with Mycroft, and Greg. “We should get to it.” smile Sherlock as his blueish grey eyes turned a midnight black. Mirroring his actions Mycroft, Greg, John, and I stood up changing our eye colors following the eager detective outside. The cold crisp air stung against my warm skin as we ran throughout the backstreets of London. Every breath burned my lungs dodging the massive wolves that would spring out from the dark shadows. Training was one of the hardest things to go through after a horrorism battle that Greg and I went through. Our breathing grew heavier with each punch, and dodge we would make. Soon the two of us fell to the ground chest rising and falling with lack of oxygen. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” I said staring up at the star lit sky. Greg wraps his hand around mine watching his warm breath make a cloud before him. “Yeah much harder.”

We laid there staring up at the night sky as a big black wolf walked up leaning over blocking my view of the stars. It’s eye grew back to it’s blueish grey color making eye contact with mine. Smiling I reached up grabbing the back of his head pressing a kiss to his muzzle. Sherlock’s eyes grew as big as the full moon as he pulled away rubbing his mouth against the grassy hill we laid on. Greg and I sat up watching the massive wolf rub his head along the grass with his back end preached high up in the air laughing. “Sherlock! You look ridiculous...You didn’t like my kiss?” I said between my giggles. Sherlock’s head snapped up with a irritated look upon his wolfish features. “Shut up!” he screamed before continuing his face rubbing. More belly laughs escaped Greg and my throats as we fell to our backs wiping tears from our eyes. Finally the laughter subsides and I take in a deep breath letting it out to calm me down. Next Greg turns and reenacts Sherlock’s position looking down at me. My smile grew as I reach up running my hand over his check. “Now this one I know it will be loved.” Greg’s grin grew as he leans down connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart the sound of Sherlock grumbling sounded in our ears as he laid down across my stomach trapping me to the ground. “Not cool.”


End file.
